Thirty Nine Cents
by Vibe
Summary: One part gypsy magic, one part lusty romance, two parts ocean water and thirty nine cents to seal the deal. (Story fun and hopefully interesting, PG-13 for sexual themes, and some language)
1. Woke Up Wide Awake

**THIRTY NINE CENTS HAS BEEN REVISED AND REPOSTED UNDER THE PENNAME 'CAPTAIN JUST VIBE GHADGO OF NOLIMIT' STORY#2428304 AUTHOR#818074 GO CHECK IT OUT THERE:-D **

Chapter 1 - Woke up wide awake

Jayme Myles turned eighteen yesterday. She is legally an adult in the state of Wyoming- able to buy lotto tickets, cigarettes, porn, and get tattooed. She was enthralled.

This was a moment that she had she had anticipated for SO long, and here it was. She was eighteen. The night before, she had watched her idiot friends get completely trashed, half celebrating Jayme's graduation and birthday, half celebrating free beer.

Jayme was over the partying thing. She had been over it for quite some time, thinking that there had to be more to life- more to schooling that learning how to find good parties and how to hide vodka at school.

All of her friends and other such bothersome people had gaped and laughed the night before, after finding out that Jayme no longer wanted to act like an idiot. She merely rolled her eyes and left her own party with a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time.

She was out of school and wanted to be away from all of the people that she saw regularly. This was a feeling that was intensified as she walked into the living room of her own house at ten-thirty the morning after and found several drunks sleeping on the floor.

As soon as she was in their view, a few that were conscious groaned out a "Jayme!" and she shook her head before walking right back out of her own living room, and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, ya old broad." He mother said, watching her daughter slink into a chair at their breakfast table.

"Morning, Mommy," Jayme returned with a cheeky smile and a fake lisp.

Her mother was just on her way out. Completely. Delilah and Jim Myles had waited until their youngest child graduated until they officially divorced and moved on. Now, nearly 15 hours later, Jayme watched as her mother packed the rest of her dishes up and her father helped his 'girl friend' move into his bedroom.

"You sure I can't come with you to Oklahoma?" Jayme joked, not letting her mother know that she was half-serious.

"You'll be fine. How was that marvelous party last night that I wasn't supposed to know about?"

"Wouldn't know, I left early." Jayme said and smiled at the cake that was placed in front of her for breakfast.

"Jayme-Jayme-Jaymers!" One of the drunkards had risen from the hard wood floor and followed her into the kitchen; Megan, her closest friend.

"Morning, Mega-Leg." She said and scooped most of the frosting off of her cake with her fork. Megan sat and talked to Jayme about the 'party' the night before momentarily- but soon rushed off to the bathroom with a white face.

Jayme shook her head at her friend's hangover and looked up to glare as her father's girlfriend walked past them with a box of her things. "Mom, I think I'm gonna go take a walk, get away from these -people-." Jayme said with a little bit of an attitude that wasn't exactly intentional, and looked down the hallway towards the bathroom. After dressing in a pair of thin, baggy brown pants, a black T-shirt and a black hoody- all from the dirty laundy hamper, Jayme left the house and headed towards the family's creek. She stuck her hands into her deep pockets, finding that she had some change in there that must have been left over from the movie she had seen the previous weekend. Jayme shrugged and kept walking.

"Hey Jaymers can I come?" Megan asked, jogging to catch up from behind.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to hide from my dad's little idiot-bitch." Jayme said, keeping her pace even and her hands in her pockets.

Now let me just tell you, it's beginning to sound like Jayme is a negative person. The truth, though, is that she's a free-willed, fast-paced ball of wit and laughter- typically. Lately, the divorce, the stress of the new-girlfriend-feud and a strong dislike for most of the people around her, Jayme was starting to wear down. She had decided to grow up.

"Kinda looks like a storm." She pondered and watched as Megan shook her head.

"Yeah- doesn't look right though... It kinda looks like winter..."

"Hmm," Jayme looked behind her and shrugged. "You think there's gonna be lightening?"

"Nope, they're not the right kinda clouds." Megan decided and continued on towards the lake.

The soft, gray clouds that were starting to set in early tooc the pretty glistening right off of the lake that sat before her. Just past the creek, the family's lake was cold enough year-round to be useless for much but cat-fish catching and pretty sunsets. The two of them walked up to the lake and watched it for a moment before starting to walk around the banks.

For some reason, now that she was away from all of the people that constantly seemed to make her life more difficult, Jayme smiled and skipped for a few steps before her hands went to her hair to pull it back into a ponytail. Megan laughed behind her and followed closely.

Just as the two of them reached the light colored sands that led down to the freezing waters, a huge clap of thunder and a blue bolt of lightening simultaneously interrupted their laughter. Both of them instantly crouched down close to the ground with their arms over their heads. Megan watched, terrified, as the lightening hit the center of the lake and an instant later, little arms of electricity were reaching out towards them and the waters of the creek behind them.

Jayme tried her hardest to reach out for Megan but the lightening had seemingly taken control of her and made her muscles all but freeze. Her left hand shot out on it's own accord, and her legs both crumpled, sending her to the slanted ground around the man-made lake. Jayme's mind went blank though her eyes were still open and aware of their surroundings as she seized and rolled quickly toward the freezing, murky water.

Megan had fallen unconscious either from the electricity or the fall and lay perfectly still as the lightening moved it's electricity towards the creek not far away, and her best friend's constricted, seizing body rolled into the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

THIRTY NINE CENTS HAS BEEN REVISED AND REPOSTED UNDER THE PENNAME 'CAPTAIN JUST VIBE GHADGO OF NOLIMIT' STORY#2428304 AUTHOR#818074 GO CHECK IT OUT THERE:-D 


End file.
